Ep. 3 - Make Up
Make Up is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Cadence, and is the third episode in Chapter 1: Beach Bash. During this adventure, the player must make new plans to get Dot and Rory to make up after the last attempt was a failure. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 2 - Make it Work and be at least Cadence rank 2. Plot The adventure starts with Cadence informing the player on her plan to get Dot and Rory to make up: she has invited them to a team meeting at Franky's with music, flowers, and pizza, but only they will show up. She gives the player a boombox to use to record a custom track for the meeting, as she will be busy choreographing a dance. To record music, the bongos and guitar must be played at the busking stations in Island Central. After this, Cadence tells the player to find pink flowers, which Dot loves, blooming at the Beacon Boardwalk. The flowers are on five different bushes around the Boardwalk. For the final task, Cadence asks the player to buy pizza at Franky's, and then set everything up. Cadence then says to hide in the kitchen and use cooking gear. Dot and Rory walk up to Franky's, with Rory commenting they are lucky that the pizza "arrived first". Dot questions where everyone else is, and both turn to the player, cooking. Rory wonders if "Franky hired a new cook", and Dot leaves because she has work to do. Cadence is confused as to how her plan failed, especially with music playing, and says to talk to Rory. He seems worried that Dot might think he is slacking off, and he will work even harder. Cadence tells the player to see Dot, concerned she might be stressed. She is standing at the Boardwalk near the Welcome Shop, criticizing Rory, thinking he is still joking around at Franky's, instead of working on the concert. The player informs her he did go to work, and she reconsiders her stance. Dot asks the player to help make her a gift as a "peace offering" and asks the player to catch some fish at the Boardwalk's fishing dock. Once three are caught, Dot accepts them and asks to find Rory, who is at the Sea Caves trying to clear his head. He is by the entrance, and tries to talk to the player, but then Dot walks in. She apologies, saying they work better on a team, and his sense of humor is growing on her. She then gives him a decorative vase with fluffies inside as an "o-fish-ial" apology. Rory appreciates it, but admits he does not need to act comedic all the time. He also gives her a gift: a worktable, which Dot thanks him for. Cadence is satisfied that they have made up, and says she will work on her singing. The player then receives a Designer's Worktable, 100 coins, and 80 Cadence XP. Adventure items Trivia *In the 1.13.0 update, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 60 to 80. Names in other languages Adventure items Category:2018